Help:Chat
Chat is a feature that allows instantaneous communication between users on a wiki. Anybody with a Wikia account can join chat by clicking the " " or " " button in the right navigation rail. You can also access chat by visiting Special:Chat on the wiki as well as add an entry point to chat on any page you would like to see it by using the tag. Once connected, type text and hit your keyboard's return key to send the message to the room. User options Clicking on a name in the user list will open a menu. You can see the user's name, edit count, join date as well as access their talk page / message wall, contributions and send them a private message. Private message opens a new private message room. Administrators and chat moderators have additional options: * Give ChatMod status (admins only) gives that user the ability to kick or ban people from the chat. * Kick (admins and moderators only) will kick that user out of the chat * Ban will allow you to ban the user for a specific set of time (chosen from a dropdown menu) as well as allow you to state a reason why. Bans can also be set from the User contribs page. Private messaging Private messages are conversations between you and one other user. If you are in a private message room with someone, you have the ability to stop receiving their private messages by selecting "block private messages" in their username menu. This setting is permanent and Wikia-wide until you select "Allow private messages" from their menu in the general chat room. Chat Moderators Chat moderators have the ability to kick and ban other users from the chat. To identify a chat moderator, a star will be next to the name in the rail. The chat moderator right can only be given by admins, bureaucrats, or the Wikia staff. To request chat moderator rights, please go to GeoLife Wiki:Requests for permissions/Chat moderator. The only other ways to become a chat moderator is to ask to be granted the right, or if an admin, bureaucrat or volunteer approves and finds that person eligible. Unbanning If a user is banned from chat, an administrator or chatmod can do it directly from the chat, or by going to the user's contribs page and clicking on unban. They will be instantly unbanned and allowed to participate in the chat. Emoticons You can use emoticons for chat by entering keyboard shortcuts like :) or (heart) in the chat window. For a complete list of shortcuts available, visit the MediaWiki:Emoticons page on your wiki. Admins can customize the chat emoticons on their wikis by editing that page. Emoticons can be any standard image file type, and must be 19 x 19px in size. If they aren't that size, they will be scaled to it. Using with Monobook The feature is not available in the skin, but Monobook users can join by visiting Special:Chat?useskin=wikia. "Me" action A new feature in chat, borrowed from IRC, is the "/me" action. If a user (example: Trellar) preceded an entry in chat with "/me", it would render specially: :/me is going to the movies. would render as: :* Trellar is going to the movies. Category:Help